The New Begining
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Et si Arizona n'avait pas rejetée Callie après leur baiser dans les toilettes de chez Joe ? Ne prend pas en compte la suite de la série. Guimauve et Bisounours assurés.


Oui, c'est encore moi avec un petit O.S léger qui m'est passer par la tête.

**Attention /!\ : **Guimauve et Bisounours sont aux rendez-vous ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Arizona Robbins était perturbée pour la première fois de sa vie. Et cela la gênait au plus haut point.

Depuis ce fameux soir au bar, tout en elle était à ébullition, prêt à bouillonner à tout moment. Elle avait beau essayé de noyer ses pensées dans le travail, quand elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de repos, tout lui revenait en tête, comme pour la narguer.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passer par l'esprit ce soir-là, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait eut envie. Depuis qu'elle avait entendue les ragots sur _elle_, elle avait passer la majeure partie de son temps à l'espionner au détour d'un couloir, ou dans le box des spectateurs lors des intervention chirurgicales rare. La brune n'avait jamais sembler la remarquer, trop obnubiler par les gestes précis qu'elle effectuait pour le ne pas rater son opération.

Et voilà qu'elle, Arizona Robbins, titulaire en chirurgie pédiatrique, l'avait embrassée, dans un lieu tout sauf romantique qu'était les toilettes d'un bar.

La blonde avait été stupéfaite de son geste, ayant même un rencard ce soir-là. Mais elle ne regrettait en aucun cas, se concentrant encore sur la sensation d'embrasser les lèvres charnues de la brune.

Un frisson d'exaltation lui parcourut l'échine et elle dut se reprendre, étant en pleine opération sur un petit humain.

Les heures passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Tentant de sauver le petit garçon sur la table avec force, c'est au bout de quatre heures d'intenses efforts et d'adrénaline qu'elle referma le petit, sauf.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos, un café en main, le cœur léger d'avoir sauver un autre petit. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea dans l'encadrement. Une forme aux cheveux noir long, légèrement ondulés se trouvait déjà là, lui tournant le dos. Son cœur s'emballa à la vue de la brune, et les événements du soir au bar lui revinrent en tête.

Elle amorça un mouvement de recul, mais la brune se retourna vivement en voyant la légère luminosité de la pièce alors que la lumière était éteinte. Elle fut surprise de voir la blonde, mais un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? dit la brune. L'audacieuse docteur Arizona _Sexy _Robbins.

La blonde ne put empêcher ses rougeurs à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle trouvait approprier entre les lèvres de la brune.

- Bonjour docteur Torres, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

La brune haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de la blonde, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un pas de la pédiatre. L'orthopédiste envoya le bras et fit claquer la porte derrière elles, les plongeant dans l'obscurité faiblement rompu par la lumière des néons du couloir.

- Voyons, _docteur _Robbins, dit Callie en insistant bien sur le mot "docteur" d'une voix rauque, pas de ça entre nous.

Arizona ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était figée. Pas par la peur, non, mais par le fait de se retrouver en présence de l'objet de ses désirs, de ses rêves.

Elle fit la seule chose dont elle avait réellement envie. Elle tira Callie par sa blouse de médecin et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec empressement. Elle sentit la brune sourire, et, cette dernière passa ses bras autour de la taille de la pédiatre, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux, toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre.

- C'est quand même plus romantique que les toilettes de Joe, non ? plaisanta Callie avec douceur.

Arizona rigola et l'embrassa tendrement comme réponse. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de la brune, et cela lui faisait un peu peur, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir une autre déception. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que ça allait être autre chose avec la brune, que cela allait durer plus que ses relations précédentes.

Elle se laissa donc aller, passant son moment de répits avec la brune, apprenant à mieux la connaitre, ponctués par de nombreux baisers qui n'en finissait plus.

Elle avait le temps pour les craintes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là, c'était d'apprendre le plus de choses possible sur la brune, et de profiter de cet instant de bonheur qu'elles partageaient.

* * *

Je sais c'est court, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. C'est ce que j'aurais bien vue pour l'épisode 5x16, car c'est tout mignon, mais bon, l'épisode est passé depuis un moment donc impossible de revenir en arrière.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! :)

Bisous à vous !


End file.
